


Kala Hujan Hari Itu

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Canon Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Post canon, raining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: Di kala hujan hari itu..."Gambarkan satu payung lagi buatku—""Tidak perlu," jawab Sai cepat, yang membuat Ino tercekat.Sai menatapnya lekat, seketika membuat jantungnya memberontak hebat. "Payung ini cukup kok. Aku sengaja menggambarnya agak besar agar muat untuk kita berdua,"Uh oh. Berduaan dengan Sai dibawah hujan?Hell yes.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino





	Kala Hujan Hari Itu

**disclaimer** : all characters used below belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
 **warning** : canon-setting. possible ooc. typos. _cheesy_ _fluff(maybe?)_  
 **pairing** : Sai x Ino Yamanaka

.

.

.

_Kala hujan hari itu..._

.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai sehitam jelaga itu berdiri tegap di depan jendela toko bunga Yamanaka.

Tak satu kedip pun sorot matanya berpindah dari benda bening berbentuk bidang persegi panjang itu. Maniknya terpatri pada bulir-bulir hujan yang berjatuhan di luar sana, satu demi satu.

Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Sesekali meremas bisepnya sebagai pelampiasan. Sebelah kakinya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan lantai kayu. Gerakannya cenderung agitasi. Dilakukannya berulang ulang tak henti. Keningnya bertekuk-bertekuk, dan deretan rapi gigi-gigi itu sesekali terlihat menekan bibir bawahnya.

_Gelisah._

"Memandanginya terus terusan tidak akan membuat hujan berhenti seketika, Sai,"

Suara lembut itu mengalun dari balik punggungnya-membuat pemuda itu, Sai-spontan membalikan tubuh. Disambut oleh sosok baya Nyonya Yamanaka yang tengah berjalan dengan membawa sebuah nampan penuh berisi cangkir cangkir teh dan beberapa kudapan.

Sai yang sudah mulai belajar norma sosial pun mendekat, berinisiatif untuk membantu Nyonya Yamanaka membawakan nampan. Sai ingat, Ino bilang ini namanya _chivalry._ Adab kesopanan yang sejatinya sudah mulai banyak ditinggalkan orang. _Chivalry_ juga memberikan indikasi dan impresi bahwa kau adalah seorang _gentleman_ , begitu katanya.

Dua orang itu lantas berjalan menuju meja panjang yang terletak di pojok toko bunga Yamanaka. Sai dengan sigap dan cekatan meletakan nampan itu di sana, sementara Nyonya Yamanaka bergerak luwes menata cangkir dan kudapan di atas meja.

Sai lalu mendudukan diri salah satu kursi yang diletakan mengitari. Ia diam saja, sementara ibu Ino menyeduh teh dari teko ke dalam cangkir cangkir porselen. Aroma teh yang menguar begitu familiar memanjakan indra penciuman detik itu juga.

Teh _chamomile_. Teh yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga berwarna putih bersih itu memang kaya akan khasiat. Apalagi disaat menjelang musim dingin seperti ini, secangkir teh _chamomile_ memang jadi pilihan yang tepat untuk disantap.

Omong omong, itu juga adalah teh kesukaan Ino.

_Ah Ino..._

Sai jadi kepikiran lagi kan.

Pandangan Sai seketika teralih ke luar, memandangi hujan yang masih deras menyerbu tanah tanpa ampun. Sorot matanya pun mulai menerawang, memikirkan segala posibilitas yang mampir di kepala, seperti, _dia sekarang dimana ya? Apakah sudah di dalam market dan terjebak disana? Atau dia justru terjebak di perjalanan pulang dan kini berteduh di emperan gedung? Atau mungkin—_

"Kau pasti khawatir ya?"

Sepasang orbs kembar hitam itu bergerak, terdongak menuju ke sumber suara. Sepasang iris cokelat milik sang Nyonya Yamanaka langsung menyambutnya, sorotnya hangat dan begitu pengertian.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan Ino," ujar istri mendiang Inoichi Yamanaka itu dengan nadanya yang lembut dan keibuan, "Kau terlihat gelisah,"

Sai memiringkan kepala ke samping, membuat Nyonya Yamanaka mau tak mau tersenyum. Gestur Sai mengingatkannya akan seorang anak kecil yang suka mudah penasaran terhadap segala hal di sekelilingnya.

"Benarkah?"

Wanita baya itu mengangguki pertanyaan Sai, sembari menambahkan, "Hatimu terasa tidak tenang kan?"

"Benar. Rasanya seperti ada yang berat disini," Sai spontan menyentuh bagian dadanya. Telapak tangannya ia letakan disana, kemudian tanpa sadar mulai meremas bajunya, "Ino juga pernah bilang padaku bahwa ini bisa diartikan sebagai perasaan gelisah. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa begitu," ia sekali lagi mendongak kepada Ibunda Ino, sorot matanya seolah tengah meminta pertolongan, berharap wanita itu akan membuat Sai mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh putrinya setiap Sai ingin belajar mengenai spektrum emosi manusia.

_Emosi manusia itu memang rumit ya?_

Keningnya berkerut-kerut sedemikian rupa dengan tangan masih mencengkram kemejanya, "... aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus gelisah dan khawatir? Ino kan seorang ninja yang kuat. Dia tidak sedang dalam bahaya. Dia hanya terjebak hujan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku terus terusan kepikiran," gumamnya, terdengar bingung luar biasa, "Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Sungguh tidak logis bukan?"

Ia meletakkan pandangannya kembali pada jendela. Raut wajahnya tak pelak mengeruh seketika begitu ia mendapati titik-titik kecil air diluar kini kian deras datangnya.

_Kalau saja tadi Ino membiarkannya menemaninya pergi..._

_._

Jadi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sai.

Yah, Sai sendiri juga baru ingat, sejujurnya. Topik soal ulang tahun itu muncul tak sengaja di sela percakapan mereka di sudut toko bunga Yamanaka. Toko bunga Yamanaka yang menjadi tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu belakangan ini ketika tak ada misi. Mereka biasanya menghabiskan sore dengan menata bunga-bunga pesanan, merangkai _flower crowns_ , atau mengobrolkan topik apapun yang kiranya muncul di gagasan. Yah, sebenarnya 60 persen Ino yang mengambil pembicaraan, sementara sisanya Sai menanggapi semampunya sembari ia melukis apapun yang diinginkannya.

Untuk akhir-akhir ini, Ino adalah objek yang paling sering muncul di buku sketsanya, omong-omong.

Sai semenjak kecil sudah terbiasa melupakan ulang tahunnya. Semenjak ia bergabung dan diasuh di Ne, ia tak lagi mengenal atau menaruh peduli pada yang namanya ulang tahun.

 _Memang apa pentingnya ulang tahun?_ Ulang tahun kan hanya menandakan kau tambah umur. Tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak perlu untuk dirayakan sedemikian rupa.

.

Sementara Ino jelas tak berpikir begitu.

.

Ia yang baru mengetahui fakta bahwa Sai berulang tahun hari ini langsung beraksi.

Ino Yamanaka yang penuh semangat dan empati tentu saja tak ingin melewatkan momen ini, terlebih semenjak Sai bilang bahwa ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya pesta ulang tahun. Ino pun seolah langsung menjadikan ini misi hidup dan mati.

Alhasil, dia pun kalang kabut. Mondar-mandir, sibuk kesana kemari mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan mendadak di toko bunga Yamanaka. Dibantu oleh sang Ibu yang harus rela ikut repot untuk mempersiapkan pesta.

Rencananya mereka akan membuat kue bersama-sama, tapi sayangnya bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan kurang. Maka karena itulah Ino berinisiatif pergi untuk membeli bahan-bahan itu ke supermarket. Sai menawarkan diri untuk biar dia saja yang pergi membeli, namun Ino dengan tegas menolak, dengan tangan di pinggul dan tatapan setajam belati, ia bertitah, " _Yang ulang tahun kan kau. Kau rajanya malam ini. Jadi sudah diam saja disitu,_ "

Dan Ino yang terlalu semangat sepertinya berakhir kelupaan membawa payung, padahal awan sudah cukup mendung sedari tadi.

Sampai akhirnya benar saja, hujan deras pun benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan tadi sempat ada badai datang menyerbu, tapi untung saja tak berlanjut lama.

Sampai sekarang Ino belum pulang, padahal sudah hampir satu jam lamanya dia pergi. Dan itu yang sedari tadi membuat Sai kepikiran.

_Tapi ini konyol bukan?_

Ino tidak sedang dalam bahaya. Ino tidak dalam misi tingkat S atau apa.

_Ino hanya terjebak hujan._

Dan Ino sendiri juga _hanya_ sebatas temannya. Mereka bahkan tak ada di tim yang sama. Ia hanya teman Ino kan?

 _Tak ada hubungan spesial apapun diantara mereka. Jadi kenapa_ _—_

"Aku juga suka khawatir pada Ino ketika ia melakukan apapun. Ketika ia pergi misi, atau bahkan keluar rumah. Padahal aku tahu sebenarnya ia baik baik saja," ucap ibu Ino dengan santai, senyum teduhnya masih bertengger di bibirnya yang merah delima, "Terkadang kita memang suka khawatir tak beralasan pada orang-orang yang kita pedulikan,"

Sai menyimak kata kata Ibu Ino dengan atensi penuh.

Sang Ibu pun tersenyum, "Dan itu wajar Sai. Kau menghawatirkannya," katanya, penuh pengertian,

.

"...Kau khawatir karena kau peduli padanya,"

.

Kalimat Nyonya Yamanaka seketika membuat darahnya berdesir hangat.

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik mengaliri tubuhnya, membawa sensasi hangat yang menggerayangi rongga dada.

_Tapi... kenapa?_

Sai lantas bangkit dari kursi, tak berkomentar apapun. Ia alu berjalan menuju ke ambang pintu toko bunga Yamanaka. Bunyi rinainya bersahut-sahutan memenuhi ruang dengar. Tetes-tetes air itu semakin menjadi, membuat hujan diluar makin menyeramkan dan tampak seperti menghasilkan kabut. Ia kembali menggigit bibir. Rasa khawatir- ya, ini adalah rasa khawatir- kembali menyeruak di dada.

Ia tersentak ketika merasakan sebelah bahunya tiba tiba ditepuk.

Sai pun mendongak, bersambut dengan senyum familiar Nyonya Yamanaka yang sama teduhnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang memancar sempurna. Wanita baya itu pun berkata, diantara derai hujan yang menyerta,

.

"Susul dan jemput Ino, Sai. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya,

.

_—dan Nyonya Yamanaka memang tak salah soal itu._

.

.

.

_Kala hujan hari itu..._

.

Seorang gadis bersurai keemasan itu tengah mendongakkan kepala.

Mengamati hamparan angkasa dengan kedua bohlam mata biru lautnya yang cerah, bertolak belakang dengan langit yang kini diselimuti awan hitam bak cendawan raksasa. Hawa dingin pun mulai berhembus merasuk menggerogoti tulang.

_"Ah..."_

Ia mendesah kecewa begitu dirasakannya titik demi titik kecil air mulai susul menyusul berjatuhan. Tetes-tetes hujan itu mulai menari-nari bebas di bawah sang awan kelabu.

Kedua kakinya yang terbalut sandal membawanya melangkah cepat ke arah pelataran kosong toko terdekat, bermaksud melindungi dirinya dan kantong belanjaaanya yang ia sengaja dekap erat ke dada.

Dan benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama, hujan pun turun begitu deras. Menyerbu pijakan tanah tanpa ampun. Dengan cepat membentuk kubangan-kubangan kecil di sepanjang badan jalan dan bercipratan kemana-mana.

Gadis itu mundur dua langkah ketika percikan kecil air hujan mulai menyentuhnya, disertai dengan hembusan angin yang membawa setidaknya sedikit partikel air bersama mereka. Hah, yang benar saja. Apakah jangan-jangan badai akan datang?

Ino mengerang keras-keras. Tatapannya nanar, nelangsa mengarah pada pemandangan di depannya. Ia hanya bisa mendekap plastik belanjaannya erat-erat untuk meredam perasaan gelisah yang melanda.

Kelihatannya hujan tak akan berhenti begitu saja. Padahal dia hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa bahan kue. Ia tak membawa payung karena tak berpikir hujan akan datang sebelum ia sempat pulang. Dia pikir ia akan cepat melakukan urusannya di supermarket. Tapi ternyata bahan yang harus dibeli cukup banyak dan antrian di depan kasir pun cukup panjang tadi. _Sial dan bodoh sekali dia ini_ , rutuk Ino dalam hati.

_Hmmm, apa mau nekat saja ya?_

Sebenarnya bisa saja sih Ino nekat dengan berlari melewati atap bangunan. Tapi melihat derasnya hujan yang mengguyur saat ini, nekat menembusnya sama saja sia sia kan? Mengingat jarak antara rumah dan supermarket juga masih cukup jauh. Toh jelas dia akan basah kuyup, dan Ino paling benci itu. Belum lagi barang barang belanjaannya juga akan kebasahan semua pastinya. 

Andai saja dia punya kekuatan ninja yang bisa digunakan untuk menangkal hujan. Seperti Sai misalnya, dengan Chouju Giganya dia pasti bisa membuat payung, jas hujan, atau apapun yang diinginkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sai...

Dia sedang apa ya di rumah dengan ibunya? 

Apa dia menunggu dengan patuh? Apa dia malah sudah pulang duluan karena kelamaan menunggu? 

_Apakah... apakah dia mengkhawatirkanku?_

_Ck._

_Ngomong apa sih dia ini. Jangan ngelantur, Ino. Memangnya kau siapa sehingga patut dikhawatirkan seorang Sai?_

_._

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, pasrah sudah.

.

Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdiri disini.

.

Mengamati dalam diam bagaimana bulir-bulir bening nan indah itu saling berlomba-lomba berjatuhan ke bumi.

.

.

_Kala hujan hari itu..._

.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang becek tersapu air hujan.

Kaki-kakinya dengan gesit menghindar dari kubangan kotor yang hampir mengisi seluruh badan jalan. Perlu sedikit kekuatan ekstra untuk menahan payung chouju giga di tangannya karena hembusan angin kencang yang sesekali datang bersama dengan air hujan. Untung badai sudah berlalu tadi. Sekarang hanya tinggal hujan yang masih cukup deras melanda.

Sai sadar ia sudah berjalan lumayan jauh sedari tadi. Ia tahu jarak antara rumah Ino dengan supermarket memang cukup jauh, lagipula.

Pemuda pemilik jutsu choju giga itu baru saja hendak melewati pertigaan, namun langkahnya dibuat terhenti di tempat secara paksa.

Kedua bola matanya terfokus ke satu arah. Dan nafasnya seolah ikut tertahan di tenggorokan.

Langkahnya terhenti sekejap tatkala iris sehitam jelaganya menangkap siluet familiar.

Siluet gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berteduh di salah satu emperan toko tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

.

Siluet seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. _Akhirnya._

_._

Atasan yang digunakan gadis itu nampak separuh basah. Ujung-ujung poninya ikut turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Hanya dengan keberadaan sosok itu ajaibnya mampu membuat jantung Sai seakan ingin melompat keluar, meski fisik mereka terpisahkan dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Sai tahu, dan perlahan lahan mulai menyadari jika akhir-akhir ini ia selalu begini di sekitaran gadis itu.

Tubuhnya terasa aneh. Sempat berpikir ia sakit, tapi Rumah Sakit bilang ia tak sakit apa-apa.

Ia tak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa. Kenapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat tanpa alasan hanya karena eksistensi seorang Ino Yamanaka.

.

Sekali lagi Sai fokuskan pandangan, mengamati Ino dalam balut kebisuan.

Ino tampaknya masih tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kepala sang gadis yang tertunduk. Inti semesta sang gadis terpusat penuh pada rintik-rintik hujan di depannya.

Dari tempatnya terpaku, Sai bisa melihat ia mulai menggerakan kedua lengannya untuk melingkari tubuh kurusnya yang tampak sedikit gemetar.

Genggamannya pada tangkai payung mengerat. Sai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang di dari balik tulang rusuknya.

Dengan langkah penuh determinasi, ia bergegas membawa kakinya menghampiri si gadis di pelataran toko.

.

.

Ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah, Sai memilih berhenti.

.

Diam-diam ia biarkan matanya mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan itu untuk barang sebentar saja.

Menikmati keegoisan dan hasrat yang datang mengkonsumsi hati detik itu juga.

Barulah lalu ia putuskan untuk memanggil nama gadis yang sedari tadi tak lelah menghantui pikirannya, pelan tapi pasti.

.

.

"Ino?"

.

.

_Kala hujan hari itu..._

.

"Ino?"

Ino terlonjak kaget.

Kepalanya tersentak, mengarah langsung ke arah datangnya suara.

Kedua maniknya membulat sempurna begitu ia menyadari siapa gerangan si pemilik suara halus yang memanggil namanya tadi. Ino berkedip; satu dua kali. Memastikan bahwa lelaki tampan berpayung gambar choju giga di depannya ini bukan hanya sekedar ilusi yang diciptakan oleh fantasinya sendiri.

"S-sai?" Ia tertegun, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sai hanya... tesenyum.

Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum aneh. _Bukan._ Bukan.

Bukan senyum palsu yang dulu suka ia tunjukan.

_Senyum yang ini... entahlah... terasa berbeda, atau hanya perasaannya saja ya?_

Namun senyum aneh itu tetap saja tanpa bisa dicegah mampu membuat Ino terpaku.

Terhipnotis pada sosok yang sekarang tengah beradu pandang dengannya. Ino merasa tubuhnya membeku saat ditatap seperti itu. Dua bola mata yang kelam itu seolah menguncinya supaya diam di tempat. Gadis itu baru menyadari kalau manik kembar itu begitu dalam sampai nyaris tak terselami.

"...Menjemputmu,"

_Hah...? Dia bilang apa tadi?_

"M-maaf?"

Kedua mata Ino pun mengerjap.

Senyum yang tergores di bibir Sai sedikit luntur, digantikan oleh senyum yang tampak ragu. Ino melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menunduk, melirik ujung sepatunya yang basah, kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan satu tangannya yang tak menyangga payung,

"Aku khawatir padamu. Dan aku tahu kau tidak membawa payung, jadi aku… memutuskan untuk menyusulmu," katanya dengan nada serupa bisikan, namun masih mampu tercena jelas oleh pendengarannya.

"O-oh. Begitu,"

Mata biru itu kembali mengerjap kecil. Setelah cukup sadar, Ino mengangguk sekilas lalu membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain. Pipinya mulai bersemu merah muda. "Em... terima kasih ya sudah mau menjemputku,"

Sai pun hanya balas mengangguk kaku.

Keduanya lantas terdiam, ditemani bulir-bulir air yang tumpah ruah di jalanan. Sesekali tempias-tempias hujan ikut menyapa wajah mereka.

Tak ingin menambah suasana semakin canggung, Ino pun berdehem. "Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo pulang," gadis itu pun mengelus senyum, senyumnya cerah dan air mukanya nampak antusias, "lalu payungku mana? Gambarkan satu payung lagi untukku dong _—"_

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sai cepat, yang membuat Ino agak tertegun. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sai menatapnya lekat-lekat, membuat jantungnya mau tak mau memberontak tak karu-karuan. Terlebih saat ia mengatakan _—_

"Payung ini cukup kok. Aku sengaja menggambarnya agak besar agar muat untuk kita berdua,"

_Agar muat untuk kita berdua. Uh oh._

_Apa dia sadar apa yang dikatakannya, barusan? Demi T_ _uhan, dia dapat ide darimana?_

Pipi Ino menghangat untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. Sai yang impulsif dan suka tak tertebak begini nyatanya memang tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan kewarasan Ino. _Kami-sama_!

"O-oke," balas Ino akhirnya, sedikit terbata karena masih harus berusaha menerima realita bahwa Ia dan Sai akan berbagi payung berdua selama dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Oke. Baiklah. Kalau memang itu rencanamu,"

Ino pun lagi lagi dibuat termangu kala Sai dengan berani meraih tangannya untuk membawanya mendekat. Mengajaknya untuk berlindung di bawah kubah payung chouju giganya. Ino bisa merasakan secerca kehangatan muncul diantara disela jemari mereka yang saling berkaitan. Sayang, kontak itu tak berlangsung lama, dan Ino pun harus menelan kekecewaannya mentah-mentah.

Kedua insan manusia itu pun mulai melangkah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Berjalan menembus kepungan hujan dengan bermodalkan tameng sebuah payung hasil gambar Sai.

Baru sampai lima langkah, Ino lagi-lagi dibuat termangu ketika tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan tangan Sai sudah melingkari pinggangnya. Ia mendongak pada lelaki di sampingnya, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Agak sini," kata Sai, menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Nadanya pun terdengar tegas kala ia berucap,

"Jangan jauh-jauh,"

Alhasil, Ino hanya bisa mengangkat alis.

Sai yang baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, dan mendapat tatapan lekat-lekat dari Ino seperti itu, mendadak jadi gugup sendiri. Maka ia pun memilih membuang pandangan ke depan, menolak untuk berkontak mata sementara dengan sang gadis yang masih menyorotnya sanksi.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau kau kebasahan," akunya, pada akhirnya.

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengedip. Takjub.

Namun sebuah senyum kecil akhirnya timbul, saat ia tak sengaja menangkap rona tipis menghias kedua pipi Sai.

 _Siapa yang sangka kalau Sai ternyata modusan juga, eh?_ Yeah, walau sejujurnya Ino ragu Sai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya kini. Lelaki itu terlalu polos, terkadang. _'Wajahnya yang memerah imut sekali,'_ batin Ino terkikik geli.

Gadis itu memilih untuk berani dan tak menaruh peduli. Ia menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah lelaki di sampingnya, mengabaikan Sai yang menatapnya terkejut dengan pipi yang bersemu makin pekat. Ino beralih meletakkan tangannya yang satu lagi di atas lengan Sai yang merengkuh pinggangnya.

Ia lalu tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum cerahnya lebar-lebar.

.

"Oke, Sai. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh,"

Ino memaksudkan itu secara harfiah juga, omong-omong.

.

Dan senyum balasan dari Sai pun sudah cukup membawa kebahagian tersendiri bagi Ino di hari itu.

Mereka pun kembali melangkah menembus hujan di bawah lindungan sang payung.

Dengan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalari hati keduanya, seiring dengan mereka mengambil langkah. Satu demi satu.

.

* * *

_.  
_

_Kala hujan hari itu…_

_Disaksikan hamparan langit kelabu,_

_Di bawah naungan payung itu,_

_Kau ada disampingku—berbagi hangatmu,_

_._

_._

_— dan hei, aku suka kamu._

_._

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
